With the widespread use of the Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system, especially with the increase of the number of antenna ports defined by a user-specified reference signal, an LTE terminal must accurately and quickly generate a precoding matrix required for channel quality calculation.
At present, the commonly used method for generating a precoding matrix is storing all possible precoding matrices by providing a large storage device. However, with the increase of the number of antenna ports, the number of the precoding matrices increases rapidly. In this case, storing all the precoding matrices needs a very expensive storage device, causing the cost of the terminal to increase.